WO 03/065420 discloses a method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component, wherein an epitaxial layer sequence is grown onto a growth substrate, the epitaxial layer sequence is connected at a side lying opposite the growth substrate to a carrier body by means of a solder layer, and the growth substrate is subsequently detached from the epitaxial layer sequence. A so-called “thin-film semiconductor” component produced in this way has the advantage that a cost-effective material having good thermal and electrical properties can be chosen as material for the carrier body, without having to satisfy the stringent stipulations with regard to the crystal structure and the lattice constant that are imposed on a growth substrate. Furthermore, the method has the advantage that the generally expensive growth substrate, for example, a GaN or sapphire substrate for growing a nitride compound semiconductor, can be reused.
DE 10 2005 029 246 A1 discloses a suitable soldering layer sequence with which a semiconductor chip can be connected to a carrier body.
It could thus be helpful to provide an improved method for producing an optoelectronic semiconductor component and an optoelectronic semiconductor component which is distinguished by improved optical and/or mechanical properties.